


Gentle love

by AestheticTanuki



Series: Anime and manga oneshots [4]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Akihiko - Freeform, BL, Fluff, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Love, M/M, Misaki - Freeform, One Shot, Pure, Romance, Short, Shungiku Nakamura, Usagi - Freeform, Vanilla, Yaoi, daily life, simple, takahashi - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki
Summary: Beauty trully is in everything.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Anime and manga oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gentle love

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Alice" by Pogo, so I recommend you to check it out.

As a writer, Akihiko has been recognized with a unique talent to describe what people in general perceived as beautiful. His honest opinion on said thing didn't really matter, since even if he disagreed with the opinion of others, the man was able to hide it behind poetic frazes and adjectives without any stress. It had continued on a quite big scale until certain circumstances changed everything, and his heart followed nobody else than Takahashi Misaki. Since that very moment, Akihiko found himself in far too many situations in a day-to-day life where he'd find himself stunned.

  
Once in the evening, both of them relaxing. Misaki fell asleep faster than expected and with lack of motion or control, his body lied on Usagi's knees, his calm breath soft and warm. While playing with the brunette's hair, the older couldn't begin to put that feeling into words. It appeared too dry sometimes, yet every time Usagi touched it, it was softer than anything he could imagine. For an adult, Misaki's skin shouldn't appear breakable as if made out of glass- but that was the only way Akihiko could describe the feeling of touching the latter. 

  
Nothing about this situation was highly romantic so to speak, there was no sunset, no music, nothing of the sort. Outside, most of the light was coming from other buildings and street lights outside and beside few cars here and there, the only sound reaching them in the apartment was the noise of their TV playing some commercials, toned down by Akihiko, obviously. With their pajamas on, they were about to watch a movie, although apparently Misaki's afternoon shift at work was more tiring than expected. Stale, plain, some would say boring even. And yet, Akihiko has never felt so at ease before.

  
When Misaki was talking, Akihiko was finding himself on a crossroad. On one side, his voice was so pleasant to listen to that he made sure to catch every word, but on the other, he could barely focus because it was so beautiful. Takahashi's devotion to everything, his ways of showing care, his treatment of others... sometimes, the older was wondering if he was trully in love in Takahiro at all. And why he couldn't really remember his appreciation of every single thing like in this case? He was supposed to be a blind follower for eight years. He has lived with Misaki for about three now. Was it possible for anything to be that vastly different?   
Akihiko would forgot his profession and talents completely as soon as his hands were on the younger's body. Every sensation, every sound Misaki let out after being touched left Usagi wanting more. To think Akihiko was his first and only one... he knew, oh he was fully aware he shouldn't be so possesive, but just to think Misaki would be with anyone else... especially after Misaki has embraced Akihiko to stabilise himself many times, arms shaking while doing so. Then giving him aftercare once it was over- hugging his fragile body, stroking his cheek while the younger was closing his eyes. 

  
Everything left Usagi speechless, and at the same time desperate to somehow share all of those emotions with other people.- Usagi-san! - he suddenly heard, standing on a balcony with a coffee mug in his hand- could you help me with something? I can't reach one product I need for dinner.  
Of course making no snarky remarks was quite a challenge.  
  
And there he was. With an apron on, loose t-shirt hanging from a slim body. Shiny, forest-like eyes looking at him, some brunette wisps covering the view. Just looking at him as he was coming closer.  
  
\- Thanks. The thing I need is right on the- A sudden kiss. Misaki covered his mouth in shock. - What are you-  
  
And just like that, there was only a couple of words left to say. The younger was preparing himself to yell, attacked out of the blue.  
  
\- What was that!? You can't just-  
\- I love you.


End file.
